gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Floating Ghouls
The "Floating Ghouls" are a series of animated Halloween decorations manufactured by Gemmy from 2002 to present day. Each Ghoul or Ghost is suspended from a hanging black pole. When activated by sound or motion, the Character moves up and down while Blue LED lights shine down on the ghost and makes spooky noises. Ghouls made from 2002 through 2007 have 4 LED lights and 3 motors that move each hand and the head, and those made from 2008 through 2010 have 2 LED lights and 1 motor which controls the head and rails that control the hands. The 2002-2010 poles are made to be broken down in thirds, which makes them easy for storing after the season. Some have LED lights in the eyes for an added effect. Gemmy and Sunstar have rebooted the series for 2017 and are still being made to the present day. These new versions have a smaller pole which cannot be broken down for storage. The ghost is also part of the pole suspended by nylon strings. The bar lights flash blue, unlike the glowing blue bar lights from the 2002-2010 models. There are single-string models as well, which lack a pole entirely and utilize a mechanism similar to that of a Dropping Skull or Spider. These models were initially only made from 2009 to 2013, however a mini version was made in 2019. There are many different variants which are listed below. 4 LIGHT MODELS (2002-2007) * Ghost (Scary) 2002-2007 * Skull (Black Scary Ghost(Walmart Exclusive)) 2004 * Ghost (Friendly) 2002-2006 * Girl Ghost (Female Ghost) 2004-2006 * Grim Reaper 2004-2007 * Grim Reaper (with red LED eyes) 2005-2007 * Grim Reaper (Skeleton) 2007 * Grim Reaper (Skeleton with green LED eyes). 2007 * Grim Reaper (Chained Skeleton with red LED eyes(Michael's Exclusive)) 2007 * Pirate Skeleton 2006 * Pirate Skeleton (with red LED and swords) 2006-2007 * Skeleton 2005-2007 * Skeleton (with red LED eyes) 2006-2007 * Witch 2007 * Witch (with green LED eyes and pink/purple cloth) 2006-2007 * Phantom (Spencer’s/Spirit Halloween Exclusive) 2007 * Donna The Dead 2007 * Donna The Dead (Bride) 2007 * Zombie Skull (with Red LED eyes) 2007 2 LIGHT MODELS (2008-2010) * Ghost (Scary) 2008 * Grim Reaper 2008 * Grim Reaper (with Red LED eyes) 2008 * Grim Reaper (Skeleton with Green LED eyes) 2008 * Skeleton (with Red LED eyes) 2008 * Donna The Dead 2008 * Donna The Dead (Bride) 2008 * Donna The Dead (with Blue LED eyes(Michaels Exclusive)) 2008 * Mummy (Target exclusive) 2008-2010 * Skull (Target Exclusive) 2008-2010 SINGLE STRING MODELS (2009-2013, 2019) * Ghost 2009-2010 * Ghost (White Eyes) 2011-2013 * Reaper (Skeleton) 2009-2011 * Reaper (Pumpkin) 2009-2011 * Reaper (Hockey Mask) 2009-2010 * Ghost (Mini) 2019 RECENT MODELS (2017- ) * Skeleton (White) (2017) * Skeleton (Black) (2017) * Lady (2017) * Lady (Black Light Bride(Lowe’s Exclusive)) (2017) * Ghoul (Cartoon Ghost) (2018) * Clown (2018) * Lady (Gothic) (2018) * Lady (Lowe’s Exclusive) (2018-2019) * Phantom (Long Hair) (2019) * Phantom Ghost (Faceless) (2019) * Creepy Girl Doll (2019) * Clown (2019) * Witch (2019) Gallery FLOATING GHOSTFACE GRIM REAPER GEMMY. BLUE LIGHTS. ANIMATED. HALLOWEEN.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Grim Reaper Motion Activated Floating Witch with Sound and Light-Up Eyes.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Witch Floating phantom.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Phantom Floating chained skeleton.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Chained reaper Floating Donna The Dead Bride.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Bride (Donna the dead) Floating Scary Ghost.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Ghost Floating Skeleton 2017.png|Floating Ghouls - Skeleton (2017) Floating Bride 2017.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Ghost Girl (2017) S77171.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Friendly (2018) 75376-2.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Ghost Girl (2018) h05809.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Green Eyed Reaper (light up eyes) 20429.png|Floating Ghouls - Skull 23413.png|Floating Ghouls - Mummy 150487601_animated-floating pirate.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Pirate 150487601_animated-floating skull.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Skeleton 150487601_animated-floating witch.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Witch (purple) 208241.jpg|Floating Ghouls - female 2017 floating ghost.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Skeleton (Black) IMG_20181019_170210 (3).jpg|Floating Ghouls - Ghost Girl (2018 Ross exclusive) Screenshot (43).png|Floating Ghouls - Clown (2018 Ross exclusive) Floatingfriendlyghost.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Friendly Ghost 64224.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Reaper (Single String) 24763-2.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Ghost (Single String) Pumpkinreaper.jpeg|Floating Ghouls - Pumpkin Reaper (Single String) 81TTdXhzO1L._SX355_.jpg|Floating Ghouls - Hockey Mask Ghost (Single String) Long-Haired Phantom.png|Floating Ghouls - Long-Haired Phantom h_decor_sr.jpg|2005 Spirit Halloween promo for the Floating Skeleton Floating Grim Reaper (light up eyes).png|Floating Ghouls - Grim Reaper (light up eyes) 5598093A-A1E6-4F64-9780-F2A81D32387E.png|Floating Skeleton Free creepy hallow3n floater no32210.png|Floating Ghouls- Zombie (prototype) 3096.jpg|Purple Cloth Donna the Dead unnamed.png|Black Cloth Donna the Dead Light & Sound Animated Floating Ghost, (2').jpeg|Small Floating Ghost (Single String) Screenshot (696).png|Floating Ghouls - Creepy Girl Doll Screenshot (699).png|Floating Ghouls - Clown (2019 Ross exclusive) Timeline 2002 1.Scary Ghost 2.Friendly Ghost 2003 1.Scary Ghost 2.Friendly Ghost 2004 1.Scary Ghost 2.Black Scary Ghost 3.Friendly Ghost 4.Girl Ghost 5.Grim Reaper 2005 1.Scary Ghost 2.Friendly Ghost 3.Girl Ghost 4.Grim Reaper 5.Grim Reaper LED eyes 6.Skeleton 2006 1.Scary Ghost 2.Friendly Ghost 3.Girl Ghost 4.Grim Reaper 5.Grim Reaper LED eyes 6.Skeleton 7.Skeleton LED eyes 8.Pirate 9.Pirate LED eye and swords 10.Witch LED eyes pink/purple cloth 2007 1.Scary Ghost 2.Grim Reaper 3.Grim Reaper LED eyes 4.Skeleton Reaper 5.Skeleton Reaper LED eyes 6.Witch 7.Witch LED eyes pink/purple cloth 8.Skeleton 9.Skeleton LED eyes 10.Pirate LED eyes and swords 11.Skeleton Reaper LED eyes and chains 12.Phantom 13.Donna The Dead 14.Donna The Dead Bride 2008 1.Scary Ghost 2.Grim Reaper 3.Grim Reaper LED eyes 4.Skeleton Reaper LED eyes 5.Skeleton LED eyes 6.Mummy 7.Skull with hair 8.Donna The Dead 9.Donna The Dead Bride 10.Donna The Dead LED eyes and black gauze 2009 1.Mummy 2.Skull with hair 2010 1.Mummy 2.Skull with hair 2017 1.White Skeleton 2.Black Skeleton 3.Lady 4.Bride Lady 2018 1.Scar Mouth Lady 2.Cartoony Ghost Trivia *There are three floating ghost series: the originals, which ran from 2002 to 2010, the Single String Ghosts, which ran from 2009 to 2013, and the new series, which ran from 2017 to present day. *From 2009 to 2013, floating ghosts suspended by a single string were produced by Gemmy. These ghosts lacked a pole altogether and instead used a dropping skull mechanism that lowered them up and down in a floating motion. It is possible Gemmy switched to single string models during the last year's of the first floating ghost series because they were cheaper to make. * The Pumpkin Reaper and the Ghost from the Spirit Halloween exclusive line were later rereleased with less quality. * The Pumpkin Reaper's rerelease had a noticeably less detailed face molded in thinner plastic, a worse paint application, and entirely different hand molds. * The Floating Female Ghost is the only Floating Ghoul to have any eyebrows. * The Floating Witch's face mold was also used for the Shaking Spirits Witch and the Hallo-Wings Witch. * Outside the USA, the Donna the Dead Bride was sold at ASDA, in the Uk. * The Red, Purple and Black Floating Zombies are prototypes. It is possible only one of each version exists. * 2017-present ghosts are distributed by Gemmy's sister company, Sunstar Industries. Despite this, they are still actually manufactured by Gemmy. * Since their reboot in 2017, the floating ghosts have had major upgrades from their original counterparts. They now have smaller poles that are already assembled (the originals had poles that came in two pieces), they seem to be larger than the originals, and they seem to be more sturdy, to name a few differences. * The Floating ghosts are one of the most popular halloween lines in the Gemmy fan-base. Prior to the line's reboot in 2017, fans consistently contacted Gemmy after they were initially discontinued in 2010 in attempt to restart the line through popular demand. * The 2019 long haired phantom bears resemblance to Samara from the movie 'the Ring'. It is possible the character was an inspiration to the ghost. * The 2019 witch has same phrases to the Cauldron Witch * The Floating Phantom Ghost (2019) is the longest (at 60 inches in height) floating ghost to this date, followed by the Floating Phantom (2007), the Floating Skeleton(2005), and Floating Black Gauze Donna the Dead(2008). Category:Halloween Category:Classic Gemmy Category:Modern Gemmy Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Remakes Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Donna the Dead Category:Target Exclusive Category:Target Category:Walmart Exclusive Category:Walmart Category:Spirit Halloween Exclusive Category:Spirit Halloween Category:Lowe's Category:Pirates